Sarah in Grouchland (1951 film)
Sarah in Grouchland is a 1951 American animated musical fantasy-adventure film produced by Michael Shires Productions. Voice Cast: *Diana Doris as Sarah *Bernard Holloway as Clarence Cat *Lillian Randolph as Queen of Harnett *Sid Raymond as White Dog, Ding-Dong the Duck *Freeman Gosden as Bad Hatter *Charles Correll as March Horse *J. Pat O'Malley as Twiddle, Twoddle, The Seal, The Bull, Papa Fish *Verna Felton as Mama Fish, Guard Painter #2 *Stan Freberg and Howard Morris as The Curious Fishies *Mary Livingstone as Rosie the Songbird *Jack Mercer and Mae Questel as Darlo and Darla *Larry Roberts as Door Lock *Paul Frees as Brain Pillar *Mel Blanc, Don Wilson, Jack Benny, Eddie Anderson and Pinto Colvig as The Songbirds of Grouchland *Daws Butler as Frank the Flamingo *Wally Maher as The King of Hartnett *Dallas McKennon as Dana *Ilene Woods as Sarah’s Mom *Dink Trout as Guard Painter #1 *Thurl Ravenscroft as Guard Painter #3 Songs #Sarah in Grouchland - Chrous #A World of My Own - Sarah #Tardy for a Party - The White Dog #Ash Can Parade - Sarah and Ding-Dong #Wasteland Life - Twiddle and Twoddle #The Spirit of Grouchland - The Songbirds of Grouchland #I Gopher You - Brain Pillar #I'm Weird - Clarence the Cat #You Can Be Next in Line - The Bad Hatter and The March Horse #Very Bad Advice - Sarah #Painting the Roses Pink - The Guard Painters #Pay the Toll - The Queen of Hartnett #Ash Can Parade (Reprise) - Sarah, Ding-Dong, The White Dog, The Bad Hatter, The March Horse, The Songbirds of Grouchland, Darlo, Darla and Frank the Flamingo #Sarah in Grouchland (Reprise) - Chrous Crew *Directed by: Robert Stevens, Gerry Chiniquy, James Anderson *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley, Bernard Germanetti, Don McManus, James Michaels *Directing Animators: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, Waltham Richardson, Walt Kennedy, James Lasseter, Mike Davies, Eric Dodgers, Wallace Lester, Nigel Freeman *Animation: James Stevens, Harold Foster, Ed Augustin, Virgil Jones, Bill Charles, Bob Johnson, Laverne Harding, Manuel Perez, Ray Abrams, Phil Davies, George Germanetti, Fred Michaels, Henry Thomas, Don Towsley, Harold King, Harold Anderson, Charles Nelson, Jerry Hathcock, Cliff Reeves, Martin Ansolabehere, J.W. Williams *Color and Styling: Mary Spargo, Doug DeGuard, John Hathcock, Clarence Chase, Ken Armstrong *Background: Dick Anderson, Yoram Garling, Bruce Michaels, Art Rogers, Ray Hartshorne, Ray Hellmann, Mike Core *Layout: Henry Hennesy, Doug Scheib, Ron Graham, Karl Karpe, Tom Claster, Thomas Patterson, Mc Stewart, Charles Phillips *Story by George Get, Dick Kennedy, John Warburton, Bill Phillips, Mike Beck, Walt Hulett, Ernest Peters, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Tom Oliver *Music by Oliver Williams *Songs by Frank Marsales, Frank Cosgrove, Mike Beck, Bob Beck, Ray Gilbert, Sammy Cahn, Tom Oliver, Sammy Fain *Orchestrations: James Dietrich *Production Supervisor: Bert Stevenson *Sound Director: C.O. Stevens *Sound Recording: Robert Crissman, Harold J. Scott *Process Effects: Ray Mercer *Film Editor: Levitow Robertson *Music Editor: Al Thomas *Animation Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited), Sid Glenar (uncredited) Category:1951 films Category:G-rated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Animated films Category:Shires Golden Age Category:Sarah in Grouchland